


Serendipity

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who once knew each other meet in a cafe by accident, and begin to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).



Makoto Kino would've opened her cafe and flower shop two days earlier, if not for her business partner getting into a freak car accident and ending up in the hospital. 

 

Nero Midori would've never found the shop at all, if the road to the rose garden hadn't been blocked by rain. 

 

* * *

 

He notices her first. An unoccupied cafe is as good of a place to wait out the rain, and the silence can help him remember and figure out why his memory's filled with gaps. 

 

_There are years that I can't recall a single minute of, and childhood memories that're as vivid as the sun. I know that I'm looking for someone, but I can't recall where I live or how I got to Tokyo in the first place._

 

The tall girl in a rose-covered apron pulls him out of his thoughts, for she looks familiar. He  _has_ definitely seen her before, he's sure, but where does a young woman opening up a cafe fit in with the chronology of his life and the missing years of his memory?  

 

"Who are you?" he asks, as she turns towards him. Her ears are adorned with roses.... 

 

_I've seen those earrings before, and that explains why I was looking for roses, yet exactly when in my life would I have seen her? How old am I?_

 

"I'm Makoto Kino, and you're the first customer of this cafe! What brings you here, on this rainy day?" she asks, and that's not her name, but.... 

 

"I'm looking for my family." he blurts out, in an attempt to stop his train of thought from driving off a cliff. She suddenly falls silent, before rushing into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

She remembers who they were first, while baking a pie for a man in search of family. 

 

_I hope he finds everyone he's looking for, especially his family. I'll try to help him...._

 

_"I don't know why I came here, but I'm glad I met you, Princess."_

 

The voice that plays through her head sounds like him, and Usagi did tell her that she believed that everyone in this world deserved a second chance at life, 

 

_We used to... fight. A lot, but it never ended in out deaths until the world ended, all those years ago...._

 

_I have to see him, and tell him the truth. That maybe, we can start over and fall in love all over again as I help him find his family. Or, I could become his family...._

 

She's pulled out of her memories and ideas by the over timer going off, and takes the pie out before slicing and plating it. He's still sitting at the table when she gets back from the kitchen, and there's a rose made out of a napkin sitting in the chair. 

 

"Can I sit down? I want to talk to you about something, Nephrite..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this treat. Nephrite's name is from kyralih's amazing fanfiction Cardinal King, where the Senshi and Shitennou switch roles.


End file.
